In general, a vehicular steering column includes a telescopic function and a tilt function, which allow a driver to adjust the degree of protrusion and tilt angle of the steering wheel to be suitable for his/her height or body shape so as to perform a smooth steering operation.
Such a vehicular steering column has several problems, for example, it is necessary to mount separate structures and a number of components in order to mount collision energy absorption components such as a capsule coupled to a mounting bracket, a tearing plate, and a bending plate such that collision energy can be absorbed during vehicular collision. Accordingly, in order to manufacture and assemble such components, the number of components and the number of manufacturing processes are increased.
In addition, a shock absorption of the general vehicular steering column, in which a primary load is absorbed by fracture of the capsule and then a secondary load is absorbed by the tearing plate by breaking a tearing groove that faints a recess having a predetermined depth, has several problems, for example, it is complicated to manufacture the components and a lateral deviation of the load may occur due to the interference with peripheral components since deformation is generated vertically.